


和朋友一起砸才更好玩

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (aka "inside hurts"), Adorable Hulk, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Hulk, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hulk Feels, Hulk Has Issues, Hulk Smash, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Clint, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Hulk, Sass, it'll make sense I promise
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 又名，五次浩克帮助/拯救/和复仇者闲逛，一次他们救了他。时间线在《小孩的奇思》（“The Wisdom of Children”）之后，但可以当作一个独立篇章来读。
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 5





	1. 宝石

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smashing is More Fun with Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191106) by [TunaFishChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaFishChris/pseuds/TunaFishChris). 



> 其实我特别喜欢写《小孩的奇思》里面的浩克视角，也喜欢写有点受伤的布鲁斯（最好是情感上的Hurt/Comfort），所以就有了这篇文。  
> 如果没读过《小孩的奇思》的话，你们只需要知道设定是在瓦坎达之后的几个月，布鲁斯重新加入了复仇者，彼得和旺达是非常要好的朋友（BBF），之前团队对彼得和旺达一点都不好但现在不会了（至少努力不那么混蛋）。  
> 对应一下浩克说的谁是谁：宝石-幻视，小红-旺达，小蜘蛛-彼得（哒嗒），罐头人-托尼，摇篮曲-娜塔莎，大盾-史蒂夫，大锤-托尔，小鸟-克林特。（还有作者不知道为什么没有写的：铁臂-巴基。）

浩克不喜欢“野营”。

宝石说这叫野营。宝石看起来也不喜欢野营。又冷，又湿，而且离闪亮亮的大楼和浩克的其他朋友很远。只有浩克和宝石坐在在湿漉漉的树丛里，旁边是一小搓火。

“团队一会儿就到了。”宝石说，这也是浩克还乖乖坐在这里的唯一原因。因为如果浩克蹦到别的地方，宝石也飞走的话，那他们的朋友就找不到他们了。大多数坏东西已经被砸烂了（在那个灰房子里，离他们特别远，因为浩克抓起宝石就跳开了），但浩克还是很生气，还害怕，也不想离开然后让弱小班纳出来，因为弱小班纳根本做不到砸烂坏东西，而且现在坏东西还在那里。

更何况，宝石受伤了。虽然很难看出来，因为他总是红红的（浩克有点理解不了，或许他应该叫他小红，而不是宝石，但这样的话他应该叫女孩小红什么呢？），但本来应该在里面的液体从他身体一侧的伤口流到外面来了。这让浩克很不安。他伤成这样就砸不好了，所以浩克得呆在外面，保护他。

（浩克想修好宝石的伤，但他不会。他只会砸东西，不会修东西。修东西是弱小班纳会做的事。不太小的一部分浩克讨厌班纳，因为他会修东西，也讨厌自己，因为自己不能让他的朋友好起来。但是更大的一部分浩克感谢班纳。如果宝石的情况越来越糟，浩克会让弱小班纳出来。他会把宝石修好的。）

“要摇篮曲。”浩克咕哝。他想要摇篮曲，也想要小红、小蜘蛛、大盾、大锤、小鸟、罐头人和铁臂。但他最想要的还是摇篮曲。

宝石从火苗那儿抬起头，惊讶地看向他。然后他温和地微微一笑。“我知道。我也想要旺……呃，小红。”

浩克不知道为什么他们总是用他给他们起的名字。他当然知道他们本来叫什么。他们砸坏东西的时候总是互相喊来喊去的。只不过浩克给他们起的名字更好叫。

当他们和他说话的时候，他们不用自己本来的名字，而是用浩克给他们起的名字，这让浩克觉得……很特别。很奇怪的感觉。因为他太过习惯于愤怒、恐惧和疼痛的感觉了。

“小红生气。”浩克说。

“为什么这么说？”宝石问。

“宝石受伤。让小红生气。”

“……啊，”宝石低头看了看自己的伤口，点点头，“是的，她会非常不高兴。但至少摇篮曲不会对你发火。”

“不错，”浩克抱怨道，“摇篮曲好吓人。”

——

“你很幸运，”布鲁斯说，用干净一新的绷带把幻视的伤口包扎好，“差点伤到你的肝脏。”

布鲁斯处理伤口的过程中幻视一直没说什么。当时他们在天空母舰上，是布鲁斯一直照看着他，因为布鲁斯对穿白大褂且熟悉医疗用品的人（也就是：科学家、医生、想解刨浩克的家伙，等等）有一种根深蒂固的不信任，也因为幻视的伤他完全可以应付。

“好了，”布鲁斯宣布，后退几步，“还用我告诉你怎么做一个好好病人吗？”

“既然在我还是贾维斯的时候——倒不是说史塔克先生听话过——我才是那个提醒他好好表现的人，所以，我觉得不用了。”幻视说。

“这就好。吃止痛药，多喝水，放轻松，之类的，”布鲁斯说，“我呼叫过旺达了。她会在大厦等你。”

幻视明显地咽回一声哼哼，“转念一想，也许我得向史塔克先生学一学，早点逃出医院。因为我已经是一具行尸走肉了。”

“你会没事的，”布鲁斯鼓励他，“只要挺过说教和冷战，你就能被旺达的厨艺越喂越胖。”

幻视顿住了，他想了想，“你说的……非常有道理。”

布鲁斯淡淡地笑了。现在他的工作已经完成了，没什么能让他忘记他正处于万米高空，天空母舰的医疗区，被陌生的实验室仪器包围着。噢，他知道神盾局不会在他身上做实验的（至少，不会是现在，他有复仇者联盟的支持，舆论也对他有利）。况且他有幻视陪着他，娜塔莎也在天空母舰上的某个地方……吧。他不太确定。他觉得他在健身房里好像听到过什么她的事。

他愿意交出自己的左胳膊，为了现在能呆在她身边，而不是呆在这里。但他不能丢下幻视一个人。在天空母舰上不能。

“布鲁斯，”幻视轻声说，好像读懂了他的心思（或许他真的可以？），“我不怕医院，而且医生马上就会放我走的。去找娜塔莎吧。”

布鲁斯尴尬地扭动了一下，幅度很小，想走的心情和愧疚在激烈交战，“我可以留下来陪你。”

“我一点事都没有。我能肯定她非常担心你，就像旺达担心我那样。”

*我的胸口没坏了个洞，所以我很怀疑。*布鲁斯想，但他没说出来。他感激地朝幻视笑笑，然后离开了。


	2. 摇篮曲

摇篮曲在生浩克的气。

浩克不知道自己做了什么，还是弱小班纳做了什么，但浩克很抱歉。（做了什么的应该是浩克。浩克总是让所有人生气和害怕，所以他们才会朝他开枪，所以浩克才会砸他们，但这只让他们更加生气和害怕……）

但浩克真的不知道她为什么生气。他以前也乱砸过，砸烂一些他不该砸的东西：他们住的闪亮大楼，他们用来搬家的汽车，甚至是天上会飞的船。他还砸过她（就一次，很久之前，但他永远永远永远永远永远永远永远不会再那么做了，永远不会了），但当时她没生气。

所以现在她为什么生气？

要是小红在这就好了。当浩克搞不清状况的时候，她会在他脑子里跟他说悄悄话，比如找到那些黏乎乎的坏东西，或者弄清大盾想让他干什么（砸烂大楼，砸烂汽车，不砸？……有时候大盾根本不讲道理）。浩克甚至模模糊糊地记得，当摇篮曲像大盾一样让弱小班纳不明所以的时候，小红帮过弱小班纳。所以浩克知道她会帮自己。但她不在。弱小班纳大概知道她在哪，但浩克不知道。

浩克用拳头在墙里打出一个大洞。门对他来说太小了。摇篮曲冲在他前面攻击坏东西，但她什么也没有，除了她小小的拳头和小小的脚。她手里没有砸棍。但那些坏东西手里有，所以他们朝她开枪的时候，浩克大声咆哮。小金属球从他绿色的皮肤上弹开，他把坏东西砸进墙里，砸出更多的洞。

摇篮曲看着他，更生气了，“我能搞定。”她低声吼道。

浩克恼了，内心很受伤。他只是在保护她！她被坏人带走了，浩克比别人先找到她，现在他要救她出去。她手里没有砸棍，眼眶又黑又肿，漂亮的皮肤上有很多伤口，而且走起路来很滑稽，所以她的腿也受伤了。（是的，就算这样她也能揍扁一整群坏人。他见过，那时候她伤得很重，一只胳膊被扭断，已经完全没用了。他不傻。但她还是伤着的，他是浩克，而且有东西要砸。）

他们快出去了。浩克太想出去了。这栋黑乎乎的建筑物里面很像坏家伙要把他带去的那些地方，别人都叫坏家伙“将军”，弱小班纳叫他“罗斯”。这里又小又挤，全都是坏东西。到了外面，浩克可以抱起摇篮曲跳走，把他们带到很远很远的地方，然后弱小班纳就能修好她的伤了，小蜘蛛、罐头人和大盾还能让她哈哈大笑（或者她会说些俏皮话让他们变红，这也会让她哈哈大笑）。浩克就是想让摇篮曲哈哈大笑。

浩克用拳头打穿了另一面墙，这一次他们出来了。那里好多坏人，都拿着砸棍。浩克抓起摇篮曲扭到一边，小金属球打在他背上。疼，但不会伤到他。

之后他们听到了熟悉的吼叫，来自罐头人的飞机。浩克抬头看的时候正好大锤跳下来。浩克更紧地抱住摇篮曲。他知道会发生什么。这有可能伤到他。

大锤打地。地就轰。坏人和坏东西被扔到天上，然后又砸到地上。地差点把浩克也轰倒，但他站稳了，摇篮曲被保护得很好。

浩克咧开嘴笑了。他喜欢大锤。

“我的朋友！”大锤欢呼，“你找到娜塔莎女士了吗？”

浩克放开摇篮曲。她摇摇晃晃的，虽然没有摔倒，但现在更生气了。浩克想知道她会不会变得又绿又大。

“我们快离开这儿。”摇篮曲命令，走向大锤。大锤眨眨眼，在她和浩克之间看来看去。

浩克突然非常，非常难过。因为以前也发生过这样的事。另一位女士，浩克叫她渡鸦（因为她头发的颜色像鸟一样），弱小班纳叫她贝蒂。她也做过这样的事。她喜欢班纳，不喜欢浩克。因为喜欢班纳，因为浩克，她受伤了。她离开了。

现在，摇篮曲受伤了。

浩克在两脚之间反复转移重心。“浩克对不起。”

摇篮曲停下了，“什么？”

“摇篮曲生气。浩克对不起。”因为她在生浩克的气，但浩克不想让她生气，他想要她开心、微笑以及哈哈大笑，所以他奋力一跃，跑掉了。

——

布鲁斯是在田地里醒来的。这一年才刚刚开始，地里还什么都没种，所以他身边只有土。他的裤子虽然撕裂了，但还在。算是个奇迹了。

他坐起来，肌肉疼得他直嘶气。他尝试去回忆……

他猛地站起来，环顾四周，“娜塔莎？”他叫道，“小娜！”

什么人也没有。

她被带走了，于是复仇者联盟立刻开始找她，布鲁斯是第一个找到她的，而且没能控制住浩克（并不是说当时他很想控制住）……就这样了。他就记得这么多。

但他有一种悲伤和愧疚到想吐的感觉，在他肠胃深处。他忐忑地吞咽一下，尝到了咸味。浩克没能保护她吗？他去得太晚了吗？

（她终于意识到他是个怪物所以离开了吗？）

助推器的声音让布鲁斯从恍惚中清醒过来，差点让他发出欢呼。钢铁侠刚一落地他就飞奔过去，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，“小娜呢？”

“哇哦，有私人情感问题啦，绿大个，”托尼把他推开一点，升起面罩，“小娜没事。虽然很可怕。呃，主要是因为你擅离职守（AWOL），不过既然已经找到你了，那她应该不会再吓唬那些护士了。”

“护士？！”布鲁斯重复了一遍。

“常规医疗检查。你知道吧，大家都讨厌的那种。不过确实得夸夸医生：这个女医生真是有胆量，敢让她留院观察，”托尼按了个按钮，盔甲上出现一个把手，“搭顺风车不？”

他们花了好久才飞回大厦，虽然其实只有几分钟。而且也非常冷，毕竟布鲁斯只穿着短裤。

当他们终于到达了目的地，最先见到的是克林特。他扔给布鲁斯一套新衣服，大拇指越过肩膀指了指，“医疗区，六号房间。”

布鲁斯瞬间穿好衣服，跑完了剩下的全程。

看到娜塔莎还活着，还能站起来，还能在她被禁足的病房里走来走去，布鲁斯整个跌坐在地上。他靠着墙，“你没事。”

“布鲁斯！”娜塔莎冲向他，猛得把他拽进房间。门一关上她就开始吻他，她紧紧地抱住他，几乎要把他勒死了。但布鲁斯一点都不介意。

“你再这样我就扒你的皮。”他们一分开娜塔莎就威胁道。

“哪样？”布鲁斯问。*你干什么了，*他质问浩克。浩克只挑衅地轰轰两声。

娜塔莎犹豫了，躲到他怀里。“对不起，是我的错。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，最近几个小时里地球肯定没在好好绕轴自转，“什么？”

“我气自己最开始被绑架了——真的，我犯了个特别菜的错误。我早该知道的——然后我把气撒在了浩克身上。他以为我在生他的气，就跑掉了。”

“浩克……跑掉了，”布鲁斯缓慢地说，嘴巴试探着用词，“他没想……伤害你？”

娜塔莎摇了摇头。“他保护了我，结果让我更生气了。”

“……是啊，要我我也跑。”

娜塔莎抬头看他的时候，他是微笑着的。“我不喜欢你生气的样子。”

娜塔莎给了他肩膀一拳。她哈哈大笑起来。


	3. 小蜘蛛和小红

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这如果你读过《小孩的奇思》就有用了。但还是那句话，并不必须。（毕竟它有他妈的二十章。）
> 
> 这章要更长一些，我就是更喜欢他们俩。
> 
> 小红=旺达
> 
> 小蜘蛛=彼得

*小蜘蛛在去找你的路上了，*小红在浩克的脑子里说。浩克呼噜一声（即使小红离他非常远，她还是能听见他的声音，因为她能在他的脑子里听）。他砸烂了更多闪亮亮的坏东西。大盾就在不远的地方。他比平常离他近，但还是很远。他喜欢离浩克远一点。每个人都离浩克远远的。除了……

“嘿，兄弟！”小蜘蛛欢呼着说。他靠他黏糊糊的线荡起来，用另一根线抓住一个闪亮亮的坏东西，把他甩给浩克。浩克揍了它一拳。它摔到地上，变得四分五裂。

“棒球？”浩克问，信心满满。

“棒球。”小蜘蛛说。虽然他脸上罩着一块布，但浩克知道他在笑。

浩克在街上的很多大闪棍里捡了一个，使劲从地上拽起来。小蜘蛛又发射了一条黏糊糊的线，黏在了玻璃大楼的一侧。（浩克不是很喜欢他那样。玻璃非常非常容易被砸烂，如果它烂了那小蜘蛛就会掉下来……但浩克会接住他。或者小蜘蛛会接住自己，他能做到。）

小蜘蛛用他黏糊糊的线抓住闪亮亮的坏东西，接着甩给浩克，浩克会用他的大棍子把他们打飞。金属碎片掉在地上。小蜘蛛欢呼起来。浩克咧嘴笑了。他喜欢棒球。

当所有闪亮亮的东西都被砸完的时候，小红在他们脑子里说，*托尼需要有人帮他打毁灭博士。在你们北边五英里。*

*我们出发！*小蜘蛛说，也是在脑子里。浩克不知道他怎么做到的，因为只有小红能在人脑子里说话，但她那么做的时候，别人也能做到了，不过浩克从来没试过（他不想砸烂他们的脑子，脑子湿乎乎的，而且很容易被砸烂，就算浩克没想砸）……这不重要。重要的是好好砸！

“想骑我飞吗？”浩克说。

“当然！”小蜘蛛从玻璃墙跳到浩克的肩膀上。他是那么小，那么轻。

“蜘蛛侠！”大盾喊道，他听起来很生气。

“托尼请求支援呢。”蜘蛛侠说。

“关于离浩克太近的事我是怎么说的？”

浩克停下了。他内心很受伤（他内心总是很受伤，虽然他外表从来不受伤）。浩克喜欢大盾，但是大盾不喜欢浩克。他喜欢浩克砸东西（除非他砸错了，那样他就会很生气），但不喜欢浩克。谁离浩克近了他就朝谁大喊大叫。有的时候浩克不在意（比如有人把砸棍对准摇篮曲的时候，或者罐头人从天上掉下来的时候，他觉得这种时候大盾也不会在意）。但有的时候浩克确实在意。

“大盾说不行。”浩克说，他很难过。

小蜘蛛的双手紧紧地握住浩克的肩膀。“大盾是混蛋。”他说，他听起来甚至比大盾更生气。

“蜘蛛侠，”大盾吼道，“下。来。”

“我们不会伤到任何人的，除了毁灭机器人。”

“你让你身边的所有人都处于危险之中。你会害死托尼和旺达的！”

小蜘蛛发出嘶声，他受伤的时候会这样做。但他没受伤……

噢。大盾让小蜘蛛内心受伤了。

浩克不知道该怎么办。他会把伤害他朋友的东西都砸烂。但是是大盾伤害了小蜘蛛，浩克喜欢大盾。大盾不是坏东西。

“我们走，浩克，”小蜘蛛说，“小红和罐头人需要我们。”

浩克从大盾身边跳走了，速度比原来他从坏人身边跳走还快。

——

闪亮亮的坏东西都被砸完了。现在浩克需要变回弱小班纳，但他没变。小蜘蛛的内心还在受伤。他欢呼，讲笑话，没说什么有意义的话。但他的声音完全不一样了。小红也听到了。他说话的时候小红没笑。

所以浩克留了下来，因为小蜘蛛受伤了，浩克会保护他的，就算是面对大盾。（他绝不会砸大盾，但如果必要的话，他会抓起大盾，把他带离小蜘蛛身边，或者把小蜘蛛带离大盾身边。）

小红把小蜘蛛拉到一边。浩克以前也见过。那时候他没觉得这么做不对。但之后坏人就带走了小蜘蛛和小红，弱小班纳发现其实他们很孤独。原来每一个人都让小红和小蜘蛛内心很受伤，弱小班纳也会。浩克很高兴至少他们俩能在一起。他和弱小班纳也很孤独，但一个人出现的时候另一个人就会消失。

浩克不知道他该不该让弱小班纳出来。班纳能修好各种各样的伤。浩克只会砸。

他低低地咆哮了一声。弱小班纳早就该修好他们的伤了，但他没做到。反而伤害了他们。浩克没伤害过小蜘蛛和小红（至少他自认为没有过）。所以弱小班纳不用回来了。

浩克走向小蜘蛛和小红，无视了别人对他做出的奇怪表情。

“……就是混蛋而已。没事，旺达。真的。”小蜘蛛说。

他们都抬起头来看浩克。浩克看向小红。“大盾让小蜘蛛内心很受伤。”

小红注视着浩克。她用一只看不见的手戳了戳浩克的后脑勺，浩克知道她很高兴他告诉她这件事。但她也有一点难过。“他也让你内心很受伤了吗？”

“小蜘蛛更受伤。”浩克说，用手指了指。

“我告诉过你了，没事。”小蜘蛛说，“没有那么糟……等等，什么？”他在浩克和小红之间看来看去。“你说史蒂夫伤害了浩克的感情？”

“嗯哼。”小红说。

“而史蒂夫还活着？”

“浩克喜欢大盾，”浩克哼哼着说，“不砸。”

“噢，我可能想砸他。”小蜘蛛吼道。

浩克大笑起来。“小蜘蛛太弱了！”

“我才不是！”

“大盾砸小蜘蛛。”

“他砸不了我！”

“谁也不会砸谁，”小红说，“但你们知道治好内心伤痛的最好办法是什么吗？”

“乱砸一通？”小蜘蛛问。（这就是为什么浩克喜欢小蜘蛛。）

“好吃的，”小红说，弹了弹小蜘蛛的耳朵，“我们好几个小时没吃东西了，我知道一个地方。”

“他们也这么混蛋吗？”小蜘蛛说，指指浩克。

“不会的。”

“想骑我飞吗？”浩克问。

小红停下了。小蜘蛛在布料下面笑起来。“那很有——趣。”他唱起来。

小红看了看浩克，她看起来不太好。“我喜欢你，浩克，”她说（这么说很好，因为浩克的内心差点也被她伤到）。“我就是不喜欢……跳来跳去的。”

“你连试都没试过呢！”小蜘蛛说，“肯定不比跟幻视飞来飞去更糟。”

“弱弱地跳？”浩克问。

小红想了想，点点头。“弱弱地跳，”她说，“反正也不远。你会喜欢披萨吗，浩克？”

“什么披萨？”他问。

小红和小蜘蛛顿了顿。他们对视一眼。

“噢，这肯定很有趣。”小蜘蛛说。

小红爬到浩克的背上，用她的小胳膊环住他的脖子。小蜘蛛在她上面，浩克跳起来的时候，他用他黏糊糊的手指让她保持稳定。“准好了吗！”他欢呼道。

“我可能会想吐。”小红小声嘟哝，但她戳了戳浩克的脑袋，这样他好知道该往哪儿去。

小红说得对。只是弱弱地跳一下就到披萨那里了。她大声尖叫着，以至于刚跳完的时候浩克什么都听不到。

“你真是个小孩啊，”小蜘蛛说，帮着小红从浩克后背上下来。

“闭嘴。”小红咕哝。她走起路来有点滑稽，过会儿恢复了正常。一个男人从一个闻起来好香的楼里面走出来。他和小红拥抱，互相开玩笑。他和小蜘蛛握手，然后上下打量浩克。他看起来不害怕。

“来点东西填饱空空如也的肚子吧，怎么样？”男人说，“请坐，快坐下，给你们两个就来平常的那些吧。浩克先生想要什么呢？”

“这家伙以前从来没试过披萨。”小蜘蛛坐在椅子上说。小红坐在他旁边。浩克如果坐在椅子上会把椅子压扁，所以他把椅子挪开，坐在地上。

男人发出不赞同的声音。“我们可容忍不了这个，对吧？”他看向浩克，“你看起来爱吃肉。或许爱吃鸡肉。”

“会尖叫的白鸟吗？”浩克问。多数时候他不吃东西（他变回弱小班纳，然后弱小班纳会为他们两个吃东西），但有一次他找到了一些会尖叫的白鸟，弱小班纳说那是“鸡”，浩克把它们吃了。

“正是！”

“好吃。”浩克说。

“那就吃鸡肉披萨吧。啊……就这些？”

“就这些。”小红肯定道。

“马上就来！”男人走进了楼里。

一位女士走出来，给小红和小蜘蛛拿了两玻璃杯水，而给浩克的水是用桶装的。“我们只能做成这样了。”她说，朝浩克微笑起来。

人们通常不对浩克微笑。大多数人就像这里的其他人一样，离浩克远远的，看起来很害怕。这位女士不害怕。她很开心。

“水很好。”他说。他拿起桶来喝水。他决定叫这位女士“笑脸”。

“你可能不记得了，”笑脸说，“但不久之前你救过我哥哥的命。从万磁王手底下。”

浩克停下来，“坏金属人。”

“就是他。他朝你们扔了一辆车，当时我哥哥还在车里面，但你把车接住了。所以，谢谢你。”

浩克盯着笑脸。他听不懂“谢谢你”这个词。

小红戳他的头，*你说“不客气。”*

“不——可气。”浩克说，尝试着说新词汇。

笑脸微笑起来。她去给别人送水，那些人永远也不会对浩克说“谢谢你”。

小红和小蜘蛛很安静。小蜘蛛把布料移到鼻子上面好能喝水。“我记得第一次有人真的因为我救了他们的命感谢我的时候，”小蜘蛛说，“我差点从楼上掉下来。”

“人们喜欢小蜘蛛。”浩克争辩道。

“是啊，现在喜欢了，”小蜘蛛说，“但最开始不是这样的。”

浩克发出低吼。

“别担心，”小蜘蛛说，“现在他们不会伤害我了。”

那个男人（浩克打算叫他披萨）带着吃的回来了。他给小红带来一碗蘸着白色酱汁的湿乎乎的绳子，手里还拿着两个圆形的食物。

“给马克西莫夫小姐的阿尔弗雷多鸡肉面，给蜘蛛侠先生的肉食者豪华披萨，还有给浩克先生的鸡肉披萨，”男人说，把食物递给他们，“还需要什么别的吗？”

“浩克看起来没水喝了。”小蜘蛛说，指指那个空了的桶。

披萨把桶拿进楼里。浩克看着小红用叉子把绳子卷起来，小蜘蛛吃了一小口他的披萨。

“通常我们会把它切开，那样吃着更方便，”小蜘蛛说，“但你的手很大，就不用了。你可以直接整个拿起来，然后咬一口。”

所以浩克直接整个拿起来，咬了一口。

“好吃！”浩克说，把会尖叫的白鸟披萨吞下去。他太饿了。他四口就吃完了自己的披萨。

“给，尝点这个，”小蜘蛛说，递给浩克一片他的披萨，“这里有鸡肉，牛扒，意式辣肠，香肠和培根。”

浩克吃了一片。他低吼道，“辣。”

“不喜欢吃辣，哈？”小蜘蛛问，“奇怪。布鲁斯喜欢吃辣的。”

“弱小班纳傻，”浩克咕哝着，“更多披萨？”

“再来点鸡肉的还是换个口味？”

他们点了很多不一样的披萨。当小蜘蛛吃完他那个（难吃的）辣披萨、小红也吃完她那碗湿乎乎的绳子时，浩克已经吃了五个披萨，并且认为他不喜欢后来的四个。笑脸还给他送来泡泡水，和别的一堆那种东西。浩克喜欢雪碧和葡萄口味，但不喜欢可乐和橘子口味。小红点头同意。小蜘蛛说他疯了，他在喝橘子泡泡水。

浩克在小蜘蛛、小红和他们的空盘子之间看来看去。他把那四份不那么好吃的披萨推到他们面前。“小红和小蜘蛛弱小。再吃。”

“真好！”小蜘蛛欢呼，但小红哼唧着说，“太饱了。”（这就是为什么小红那么弱小。）

“你们在这！”

小蜘蛛和小红僵住了。大盾跑向他们的时候，浩克低低地吼叫着。

大盾停下来，在转向小红和小蜘蛛之前，朝浩克露出一个警惕的表情。“我们正好奇你们消失去了哪。”

“就是给浩克介绍一下披萨，”小蜘蛛说，好像他内心没受伤似的。（小红和浩克了解他。）

大盾看向所有的空盒子和被咬过的（难吃）披萨。“看出来了，”他揉了揉后脑勺，“蜘蛛侠，我能跟你说句话吗？”

浩克正打算站起来。他不会让大盾继续伤害小蜘蛛。他只打算跳起来，把他丢到他们住的A字大楼里（然后或许他会变回弱小班纳；浩克累了）。

小红戳他的头。*是好事。大盾会说对不起。这会治好他内心的伤。*

浩克放松下来。小蜘蛛和大盾走远了一点，这样就没人能听到他们说话了。大盾能伤害人，但也能修复伤害。

浩克能听见他们说的一些话：“我很抱歉，那太过分了。你从来不会让你周围的人身处险境，我知道的。”

“伙计，我不是唯一一个你需要道歉的人。”

“都记在史塔克先生的账上？”披萨问，看着他们剩下的狼藉。

“百分之二十的小费，”小红笑着说，“谢谢。”

“嘿，有复仇者当顾客就是最好的免费广告，”披萨伸出一根手指指着浩克，“就是别把我的饭店砸了。”

“不砸披萨屋。”浩克同意。他本来也不喜欢砸建筑物。人们会对他非常生气。但有的时候他不得不，不然坏东西就会一直伤害他的朋友。

“浩克？”

大盾和小蜘蛛回来了。小蜘蛛交叉抱着双臂。大盾看起来好像内心很受伤。

现在是小蜘蛛让大盾内心受伤了吗？浩克应该把他们两个中的一个带到很远很远的地方去，或许带到罐头人的另一个房子里（在马——里——布）。

“我很抱歉。”大盾说。

……浩克不明白。

“我没意识到……”大盾说，“嗯……我现在懂了，你永远不会伤害任何一个复仇者。我很抱歉我没有早点意识到这一点。”

浩克用鼻子哼哼。“愚蠢的抱歉。浩克在会飞的船上砸了摇篮曲。”

大盾眨眨眼睛。然后他露出一个悲伤的笑容，“但你不会再那么做了。”

“不砸朋友。”

这么说本来会让大盾高兴的。但他现在看起来更悲伤了。

浩克转向小蜘蛛。“为什么小蜘蛛让大盾内心受伤了？”

小蜘蛛举起手，气急败坏地说，“我什么也没干！我就是告诉他你没有所有人说的那么可怕！”

浩克咆哮起来。

“他要把你们中的一个带到马里布去除非你们和好。”小红说。

“你真的知道马里布在哪吗？”小蜘蛛问。

“浩克会找。”浩克说，为了跟小蜘蛛顶嘴。

小蜘蛛猛地转向大盾。“好吧，好吧！史蒂夫，要是我在告诉你你很混蛋的时候很混蛋的话，对不起。”

“原谅你了，”大盾说，现在他笑了。（他笑了！小蜘蛛也笑了！浩克把他们修好了！）“我们得回大厦去，然后我们需要布鲁斯回来。”

“不错。浩克累了，”他嘟哝着，“骑我飞吗？”

“这次让幻视带我吧。”小红说，往后退了退。

“你随便。”小蜘蛛说，跳到浩克背上。

大盾对小红皱了皱眉，但小红却朝他大大地微笑（因为她知道浩克的想法）。大盾看向浩克，他正在咧嘴笑。

他考虑得太慢了。大盾刚一说“等——”，浩克已经抓起他跳走了。

大盾比小红叫得还大声。但当他们到达闪亮亮的A字大厦的时候，他和小蜘蛛一起哈哈大笑起来。

——

布鲁斯给还没离开大厦或困在实验室里的复仇者做完了早餐。娜塔莎去神盾局开晨会了（好大的遗憾；布鲁斯喜欢在懒洋洋的早上和她卿卿我我一会儿），但旺达和史蒂夫今天都没安排，彼得正靠着厨房柜台在作业本上打瞌睡。布鲁斯皱起眉头。有时候他很怀念大学生活。但不是今天。

“吃早饭了！”布鲁斯叫道，招呼旺达和史蒂夫过来。

彼得哼哼着，更紧地蜷起来。“布鲁斯，你能发明一个时间倒流器吗，就像赫敏的那个一样？这样我就能及时回去睡觉了。”

“你最好问问托尼，也许还有戏。他才是机械师。”

“时空旅行是物理。”

布鲁斯忙着装盘子，顿了一下，“……很对。不过在那之前，你能喝到好喝的老式咖啡。”

“四勺糖，谢谢。”彼得咕哝着。

布鲁斯把盘子都摆在柜台上。史蒂夫和旺达来的时候，他正好也把彼得的咖啡准备好了，甚至还让小伙子好好坐直了。

“哇哦，好多吃的。”彼得说。

布鲁斯看着盘子眨眨眼。史蒂夫有一座山那么多的鸡蛋、土豆饼和培根，超级士兵就该吃这么多。他甚至给了旺达和彼得更多的东西。

“这……我不知道我在想什么。不好意思。”布鲁斯说，脸红了。

至少史蒂夫看起来和布鲁斯一样不明所以。旺达和彼得则看起来像在努力憋笑。

布鲁斯几乎不敢问，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”旺达笑着说，拿起她巨多无比的那盘食物，几乎有她体重的一半那么重，“谢谢你这么照顾我们，布鲁斯。”


	4. 罐头人和大锤

浩克出来的太快了，他不确定自己为什么会在这儿，或者他为什么抱着罐头人。

但之后有什么东西在他身后轰轰轰。玻璃和金属的碎片从浩克的皮肤上弹开。有东西烧着了。

“罐头人蠢。”浩克咕哝。

罐头人劈里啪啦地说，“你为什么觉得是我的错？！”

“罐头人总是搞出大爆炸。”

“那……好吧，是的，你说得对。但是布鲁斯和我本来能搞定的！”

“罐头人没穿金属。罐头人软乎乎的，所以浩克来了。”浩克把他捡起来，带出着火的房间。当他看到屋子里的其他东西时，他移动得更快了。他不喜欢会动的金属东西或者屏幕或者电——脑。坏人有很多那样的东西。

浩克把罐头人放在大厅。摇篮曲和大锤跑进来的时候，水正从屋内的房顶上流下来灭火。他们停在浩克和罐头人面前。

“发生了什么？”摇篮曲说。

“罐头人蠢。”浩克说。

“啊。”

“这是一个小小的误判。没什么可怕的。”罐头人说。

又有什么在房间里轰。摇篮曲朝罐头人挑起一边的眉毛。

“没什么是不在保险范围里的。”罐头人说。

大锤大笑起来，撞了撞浩克的胳膊。“谢谢你救了我们的战友，好朋友。‘这不是件容易的事！’”

浩克咧嘴一笑。大锤叫他“朋友”。

火已经扑灭了，水也停了下来。浩克能看到房间现在非常像坏人的。

“浩克？”摇篮曲问，“你还好吗？”

“看起来像坏人的房间。”浩克说。他想把它砸烂。

罐头人一动不动地安静下来。摇篮曲看起来想用她的砸棍射击。

大锤把他拽出房间。“每当邪恶的记忆对我穷追不舍的时候，我总觉得有趣的训练能让我头脑清醒。”

“训练？”摇篮曲问，听起来很紧张。（浩克不喜欢她听起来紧张。她听起来就像她觉得浩克正要砸她一样，而那永远也不会再发生了。）

“训练？”浩克也问，因为他确实不懂这个词。

大锤想了一会儿，“就像……练习砸东西。”

浩克笑了。

“你会想要浩克屋的，”罐头人说，他也在笑，“问题在于，房间正巧就在我们脚下，绿大个肯定没法装进电梯，或者走楼梯。而且，不许在我地板里砸出一个洞！”

浩克哼哼。他想砸。

“嘿，星期五，”罐头人叫道，往上看，“把幻视叫过来，好吗？”

“告诉彼得也去浩克屋。”摇篮曲说。

“没问题，老板。”

浩克吼叫着往上看。他不认识这个声音，也不知道声音从哪里来。

“没关系，”摇篮曲说，“那是星期五。她是我们的朋友。”

“哪里星期五？”浩克吼道。

“她……住在墙里。”摇篮曲说。

“很高兴见到你，浩克，”星期五说，“拜托不要砸我的地板。我刚刚擦过。”

浩克不砸地板。不过只是因为宝石从地板里飘了出来。“我们受到攻击了吗？”他问。

“你穿的是什么鬼东西？”罐头人问，“你看起来像个蓝莓。”

“这是我的睡衣，”宝石说，“已经过了午夜了，托尼。”

“……哦，真的吗？”

“我们想去浩克屋，”摇篮曲说，“我，浩克和托尔。”

“把我也带去。”罐头人说，“我想看看。”

“当然，”宝石摸了摸浩克的胳膊，“这个感觉会很……奇怪。”

地板吃掉了浩克，然后把他吐到浩克屋里。他咆哮起来。他不喜欢这感觉。

“晚上过得不好吗？”

浩克低头看，他脸上没有红色和蓝色，但是浩克认识小蜘蛛的声音。

宝石，摇篮曲，罐头人和大锤从房顶穿过来，落在地板上。宝石离开了。摇篮曲朝浩克笑，这样他就会知道一切都没事，她走向小蜘蛛，“你可以歇会儿再去写作业，先训练。”

“谢天谢地。”小蜘蛛抱怨，开始攻击摇篮曲。

浩克不知道该怎么办。摇篮曲和小蜘蛛在打架！他们中的一个会砸烂另一个……

大锤拍了拍浩克的胳膊，“只是练习而已，”大锤说。他很冷静。“你看，蜘蛛之侠很年轻，还有很多东西要学。所以他和娜塔莎女士一起练习，她是个了不起的战士，而且可以教他。明白了吗？”

摇篮曲赢了，把小蜘蛛按在地上。

“要是你让我用我的蛛网发射器就不会这样了。”小蜘蛛说。

“不，还是一样。”摇篮曲说。

“啊，是啊……”

他们站起来，重新开始。

“这能让蜘蛛之侠变成更强大的战士，”大锤说，“所以到了他面对敌人的时候，他的赢面更大。你明白吗？”

浩克觉得是这么回事。“玩砸砸砸朋友，更好砸坏东西？”

“绿大个加十分！”罐头人说。

“浩克不玩砸砸砸朋友，”浩克说，“会伤到朋友。”

大锤笑了。“你不伤到我的。我保证我比你更会砸。”

浩克向大锤突袭，因为没有人比浩克更会砸。

“在你证明大锤错了之前，”罐头人说，他没在笑或者打趣，“很快，只是提醒你一下：如果他说‘投降’或者‘停下’，你就停下，知道吗？反过来也一样：如果你想让他停下来，说出来，他就会停。”

浩克点头。不是真的砸，只是玩砸砸砸。

大锤非常擅长玩砸砸砸。浩克很高兴他是朋友，而不是坏东西。真的去砸他肯定特别难。

“这他妈是怎么一回事？”

正在大锤把浩克砸到地上（啊噢）的时候大盾和铁臂走了进来。浩克站起来，笑着说，“玩砸砸砸。”

“我们在给朋友介绍怎么训练。”大锤说，拍着浩克的胳膊。“想加入我们吗？”

“哦！快组队！”小蜘蛛欢呼起来。他用黏糊糊的线从房间里荡过来，落在浩克的后背上。“我要在浩克队！”

“一样。”摇篮曲说。

“来嘛，队长。”罐头人说，“三打三？你，机械战警（Robocop），和托尔，对绿大个（Big Green），绿夫人（Mrs. Green），和虫子脑（Bug-Brain，这里应该是个押韵的梗）？”

“绿夫人？”摇篮曲问，抬起一边眉毛。（浩克认识这样的眉毛。是她准备砸人的眉毛。）

“眼睛是绿色的。”罐头人赶快说。

“啊哈。”

大盾想了一会儿，铁臂戳他，说，“他不能真的伤到我们三个。”

“对。”大盾卷起袖子，笑道，“好吧，就这么玩。”

——

布鲁斯在浩克屋里醒来，脖子痛得像在痉挛，怀里环抱着漂亮的杀手。

他立刻四处查找破坏的痕迹。娜塔莎身上没有任何伤口，但墙里和地板上有些凹痕。

娜塔莎哼哼着，往他怀里蹭，“还很早呢。”

“现在是上午九点。”有人打着哈欠说。

布鲁斯伸了伸脖子。史蒂夫正在站起来做拉伸。巴基哼哼着在用手指捋头发。托尔蜷在他的红披风下面，旁边的托尼还在沉睡。

“发生什么了？”布鲁斯问。

“托尼又犯傻了，浩克救了他，我们一起训练来着。”娜塔莎说。

布鲁斯猛地坐直了，把不满的娜塔莎从身上移开，“你们干什么了？”

“怎么了吗？”又有人打着哈欠说。

布鲁斯抬头去看，房顶的角落里，彼得用蜘蛛网做了一个茧型吊床。他揉着眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看向他们。

“我去弄点咖啡。”娜塔莎站着咕哝，一边呲牙咧嘴地说，“该死的，詹姆斯。”

“别那么说我。你对我下手那么狠，就连我的铁胳膊都在抽痛。”巴基反击。

“噢，别像个小孩儿似的。”史蒂夫说，帮着巴基站起来。

布鲁斯，仍然深陷在可怕的困惑之中，慢慢地站了起来。没人身上有伤口，也没人骨折，尽管史蒂夫和巴基身上明显地露出一些淤青。除了浩克显然来过这个事实，这似乎跟往常训练的结果没什么两样。

“啊，糟了。”彼得跳到地板上，冲了出去，“迟到了得赶紧走爱你们！”

“……好吧，有一件事我真的想不通，”布鲁斯说，娜塔莎和史蒂夫正在把托尼和托尔戳醒，“为什么所有人都在这儿睡着了？”

“噢，就……反正就这样了，”巴基说，“浩克大概凌晨两点的时候累了，我们有几个已经开始打瞌睡——你以为彼得为什么要在上头建个巢？”

“啊，我的朋友！”托尔欢呼，把布鲁斯整个抱进怀里，“你确实是个配得上我的对手！我们有时间应该再练习一下！不过首先，一天从丰盛的早餐开始。”

布鲁斯还是很恍惚，很困惑，并且坚信屋子里的所有人都疯了。不过他还是让托尔把他拽出了浩克屋，与此同时，浩克在他脑海深处快乐地哼哼着。


	5. 小鸟和铁臂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些脏话。不太抱歉。

小鸟在流血。

小鸟在流血，而浩克不会修。

（因为浩克只擅长砸坏东西，有时候也砸好东西，就是不擅长修东西。只有弱小班纳能修。）

这些新的坏东西很大，有很多很多的腿，来自一个叫串——送——门的地方，然后开始砸闪亮亮的大楼。他们不好砸。即使浩克和他的朋友们已经玩过砸砸砸了，砸这些坏东西还是很难。大锤和罐头人和小红是做得最好的，因为他们让坏东西轰轰轰。一些小鸟的棍子也有那样的效果，他本该是安全的，他在上面那么远的地方，坏东西碰不到他。

除了坏东西确实碰到了他，因为有些坏东西有翅膀，他们飞上去砸小鸟，把他砸晕了。在他落地前小蜘蛛接住了他。但他还在流血，还在手上，并且不会醒来。到处都是红红红。

“我需要医疗人员，越快越好。”大盾说。他和小蜘蛛正在尝试把小鸟修好，但他们不是很擅长。小蜘蛛黏糊糊的线只止住了一点血。它立刻就变红了。摇篮曲或许能修，但她太远了（浩克知道因为小红在他的脑子里，告诉他每个人在哪。她非常生气因为小鸟受伤了，她制造出多得多的轰轰轰，浩克很喜欢这样，尽管他并不喜欢造成这样的原因）。

大锤不会修。罐头人不会修。小红不会修。他们在砸坏东西。

铁臂不会修。宝石不会修。浩克不会修。

弱小班纳会修。

浩克能在自己的脑子里感受到他。他想出来。他知道有什么事不对劲。浩克需要做的就是去睡觉。

但还有好多坏东西。他们需要被砸烂，不然更多浩克的朋友都会受伤。他们在砸大楼，他们或许会砸烂披萨和笑脸的房子（同时也伤到他们，浩克真的不想这样的事发生，因为他们喜欢浩克，而找到喜欢浩克的人很难）。

小鸟现在需要被修好。

坏东西现在需要被砸。

浩克不知道该怎么办。

但是大盾！大盾总是知道该怎么办。

浩克走到大盾跟前，“浩克还是班纳？”他问。

大盾皱眉，“什么？”

浩克气鼓鼓地说，“浩克还是班纳？”

大盾盯着他。他看向小蜘蛛，“医疗人员还要多久？”

“他们说要八分钟。”小蜘蛛说。他听起来很害怕。

“班纳。”大盾说。

浩克闭上了眼睛。

——

布鲁斯醒过来，战斗还在他周围激烈地进行着。

“这他妈是怎……”以前从来没发生过这样的事。在战斗结束前浩克永远没有离开过。他的胃因为恶心而剧烈翻腾，他感到无助、恐惧、愤怒，和一切能使浩克强大起来的情绪，但同时他却也感受到一股奇怪的满足……

“布鲁斯！”彼得叫他。

布鲁斯抬头看。史蒂夫和彼得看起来极其震惊，他们睁大双眼盯着他（就算隔着面罩他也能看出来）。他们跪在克林特身旁，他浑身上下都是血。

“天哪，”他呼出一口气，跑过去帮克林特。

——

布鲁斯成功让克林特一直撑到医护人员赶到战场外围，那是他们能抵达的最近的地方。然后托尼把他带了过去，速度比团队里的其余任何人都要快。

来自其他空间领域的蜘蛛状外星人还在街上，威胁着平民，摧毁一个个大楼。

史蒂夫看着他，“你觉得能把另一个家伙叫回来吗？”

布鲁斯露出一个几乎是狠戾的微笑。因为，现在吗？克林特浑身是血，而自己被罪魁祸首包围着？除了让另一个家伙出来，他什么也不想做。

——

浩克砸烂最后一个丑陋的坏东西，扯断他的翅膀，丢进泥泞的水湾（哈——德——逊，罐头人这么叫它）。

小红还在他的脑袋里，告诉他每个人都很安全，尽管他们互相拆散得很远（坏东西到处都是所以他们不得不跟到各处）。他看到一个摇篮曲问“布鲁斯？”的画面。

“她没事。”小红在画面里说。

“好。”摇篮曲去找小鸟了。

浩克和铁臂在一起，这场面很好笑。铁臂通常和大盾在一起。他总是离浩克远远的。但现在他看着浩克，可以摸到他，他离得好近。“你还好吗？”

浩克用鼻子哼哼。“没受伤，”他的脚不安地动来动去，“想小鸟被修好。”

“他会没事的，”铁臂说，“他不容易被打倒。而且你做了正确的事，转换成班纳。他需要他的帮忙。”

浩克咆哮起来。

铁臂僵住了。他看起来随时准备跑掉。或者砸。他留在原地，“什么？”

“浩克砸，”他说，“不修。”

“我不明白。”铁臂说。

“浩克想修！”浩克大叫起来，狠狠砸向地面，震动他们的脚。铁臂几乎要摔倒，但他没有。

铁臂走向一堆石头，然后坐在上面。他看着浩克，让浩克看他闪亮亮的胳膊，“看到吗？你还记得我之前有一个不一样的吗？”

浩克用鼻子哼哼，“第一个闪亮胳膊坏。新闪亮胳膊好。”

“第一个胳膊是……一些非常坏的人做的。我不想要。但他们强迫我用它杀人。呃……不好地砸。”

浩克发出低吼。

铁臂轻轻笑起来，但那是种又悲伤又愤怒的声音。“所有人都说那不是我的错。就连史塔克现在也这么说。我控制不了当时的状况，我被洗脑，被折磨，这样，那样，之类的。虽然我感觉不到。”

浩克想了想。“铁臂……内心受伤了吗？”

“也……是，也可以这么说，”铁臂说，“史蒂……呃，大盾，他帮我摆脱了这些。史塔克给了我新的胳膊。现在这个。”他挥了挥他的新闪亮胳膊。它是金色的，像罐头人一样，但另一个是银色的。“我还是用它做同样的事情：杀人。砸。这是我擅长的东西。唯一我知道该怎么做的事情。

“我想说的是，我也不会修东西。”

浩克没说话。铁臂内心的伤差不多修好了，但还是在隐隐地流血。

“但是，”铁臂说，“有些人就是生来就不会。有些人生来就要是要毁掉东西的。这没什么，因为有些东西就是需要被毁掉。就像那些伤害克林——小鸟的可恶混蛋。你想修坏东西吗？”

“不想，”浩克低吼，“砸坏东西。坏东西伤害朋友。”

“那谁更擅长保护朋友：浩克还是班纳？”

“浩克。”

铁臂笑了，“我跟你一样。”

——

克林特花了三天才醒过来，三天里他经历了一场大手术，而托尼喝掉了数不清咖啡。不是说布鲁斯在这件事上就能抵赖，他坐在克林特的床边，和托尼做了同样的事。

他让娜塔莎回家洗澡和睡觉。她的头发里还有碎石子。布鲁斯觉得他应该心生嫉妒，或者为此担忧，毕竟他才是那个男朋友，克林特不是。

啊，好吧。他不该操心克林特和娜塔莎，起码劳拉和孩子们还有十几年的兄妹情让他觉得没必要。

除此之外，其他所有人都表现出同等程度的担忧和陪伴。但他们不幸刚刚被人恐吓着必须得先洗澡、吃饭然后睡一觉。

但布鲁斯和巴基就很幸运，克林特醒来时正好他们在房间里。

“真他妈有我的。”克林特叫出来。

布鲁斯拿来水，把吸管喂进克林特嘴里。“欢迎回到活人世界。你老婆快疯了。”

克林特哼哼着。“该死。谁接着我了？”

“彼得。”

克林特呲牙咧嘴地说，“这他妈的是报应。”

巴基不解地挑起眉毛。

克林特挥挥手，“那时候有点……不愉快，在你来之前。我们总是骂他，说他根本不懂怎么当复仇者。然后他就带着你和旺达像头头一样冲出了九头蛇基地。”

“还挺有趣，”巴基朝布鲁斯点点头，“你也得谢谢他。他一直帮你撑到医生来。”

布鲁斯突然觉得脸上很热。就在他搞破坏的同时他也自然而然地帮了忙，但感谢还是会让他觉得不自在。

克林特皱着眉，“我以为我们一出门就说好了要变绿的。”

“他逆浩克化了。”

克林特猛地前伸，“什——嗷！”

“好好呆着，你个傻子，”巴基说，“浩克和史蒂夫做了决定。你刚一被处理妥当，浩克就又回来了。而且既然你是唯一一个躺在病床上的，你就什么都别说了。”

克林特瞪着他，然后又瞪着布鲁斯，“别让另一个家伙再这么做了。”

布鲁斯认真地想了一会儿，“其实……这回我还是很相信他的判断的。”

——

下次浩克出来的时候，他先看了看他的朋友而不是坏东西。大盾告诉他们该做什么，小红和摇篮曲在砸，小蜘蛛黏在玻璃墙上，罐头人、大锤和宝石已经飞走了。

“鹰眼，”大盾说，“标准流程。”

“优雅射击，独自美丽。”小鸟说，笑起来的时候露出一排闪亮的大白牙。“明白。我马上就——啊！”

浩克拎起小鸟的后领子，瞪着他。他戳了戳他的前胸，“小鸟让红色呆在里面。”

小鸟看着浩克，怒气冲冲地说，“行行行。天哪，你比我老婆还吓人。”

“小鸟-老婆很聪明。”浩克把小鸟放下，转向大盾，“砸？”

“砸，”大盾说，“小蜘蛛想打棒球。”

浩克咧嘴一笑。他跳过去，让小蜘蛛骑着他飞起来。


	6. 浩克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照《小孩的奇思》的剧情：梅·帕克知道彼得是蜘蛛侠（结尾处有句话如果你不知道这个前提就会觉得莫名其妙。）

很疼。

浩克不知道这是怎么回事，或者为什么。但他突然之间受到了很多外伤。

这次的坏东西是像小红一样能做滑稽事的人。其中一个让很多带刺的坏东西突然出现。另一个飞来飞去，还能喷火。还有一个有小娃娃。

浩克正要砸她。然后她拿起一个又大又绿的娃娃，折断了娃娃的胳膊。

再然后浩克的胳臂断了，他发出尖叫。

很多砸砸砸停下来。罐头人说了不好的话，但大盾没有因此吼他。因为浩克不会受外伤，但他的胳膊耷拉下来，没用了，而且很疼。

“放下武器，”坏女人说，“不然我就掐断他呃脖子。”

大盾把自己的盾扔向她。

浩克冲出去用他好的那条胳膊砸（他只需要一条胳膊）。但坏女人躲开盾牌，又对那个娃娃做了什么事，现在浩克的腿也耷拉下来，没用了，而且很疼，他站不住了。

但他必须得站住。他得站起来砸因为他的朋友们在砸，他们也许会受伤如果浩克不在那里保护他们的话，而且——

“呆在这，”摇篮曲说。她跪在他的头旁边，手放在他的脸颊上（她的手在他脸上显得那么小）。他发出低吼。她没有动，看起来也不紧张，“呆在这。交给我们。”

小红也在他的脑子里。她也在努力让他冷静下来。但这有点难，因为她太愤怒和害怕了，因为浩克从来不受伤，而且——

“哈！召唤师已经倒下了！”大锤喊道。浩克得转过头去才能看到其中一个坏人——能召来带刺的坏东西的那个——已经被砸烂在地上。

“你会付出代价的！”坏女人大叫道。她拿起娃娃——

娃娃飞离她手中，被黏糊糊的线拽走了。小蜘蛛抓到它，从她手里扔开，“我抓到了！”

有火的坏人转过来，朝小蜘蛛喷火。小蜘蛛没办法躲开，他转过身，抱着娃娃，火喷在他背上。他会受伤的——

宝石在他被烧到之前抓住他，他们一起从地里消失。他们躲到远一点的地方。小蜘蛛拿着娃娃，把它扔开。而宝石去帮小红了。

坏女人拿起桌子上的另一个娃娃。她尖叫起来，一个尖尖的棍子卡进她的胳膊，是小鸟射出来的。铁臂抓住她，把她按倒在地。

火一样的坏人和小红和宝石还打作一团。罐头人飞到坏人后面，用他发光的手攻击他，他坠落在浩克脚边的地上。

大盾发出嘶声，走到浩克面前，“叫医疗人员来，现在需要班纳。看起来很严重。”

“浩克，”摇篮曲说，“所有坏东西都没了。睡吧。不会再疼了。”

坏东西都没了。他的朋友安全了。浩克可以闭上眼睛了。

——

两天之后布鲁斯在医疗室里醒来。团队挤在房间里，所有人都睡着了。（简直就是世界第八大奇迹，考虑到其中有两个超级士兵，一个挪威的神，和一个健美运动员一样的机器人，外加五个其他伙伴，再加上床上的布鲁斯。）娜塔莎攥着他的手，彼得在屋顶角落里建起了他的茧状网，蜷缩在一个又大又绿的巫术娃娃旁边，娃娃被蜘蛛网和毛巾严丝合缝地包裹起来。

不一会儿，他就会听到幻视是怎么保证他总是有人陪着的，这样他就不会在看起来太像实验室的医院里独自醒来。

他还会听到其实幻视不必担忧。娜塔莎只离开他身边换洗过一次。

他还会听到旺达是怎么让所有人都吃上饭的，而且他一醒过来她就点了意大利披萨外卖。（尽管他们没有真的送过来，但他们没要钱。）

他还会听到托尼、旺达、史蒂夫和梅·帕克是怎么花了一天又一天劝彼得放开那个巫术娃娃的。他还会听说托尼是怎么把它放在复仇者大厦最安全的保险箱里的，他一直用那个保险箱放他的备用方舟反应堆。他还会听说托尔是怎么冒着被关一百年的危险回到阿斯加德找来一个法师的，他能破解巫术娃娃上的咒语，这样它以后再也不能伤害浩克了。

他还会听到巴基的唠叨和克里特关于浩克是如何受伤的无情打趣，听到他们没有说出来的“你把我们都吓傻了，再也别那样了，我们爱你”。他还会听到史蒂夫是怎么把医生训哭的，因为他们出于对浩克的恐惧想把他限制住。

但其实他听不到那些也会感到被爱着。以及他很安全。

所以布鲁斯笑了笑，然后又睡着了。


End file.
